Como vodka con ginebra
by Sherry Furude
Summary: ¿Cómo se conocieron Vodka y Gin y su relación evolucionó hasta la que muestra la serie? ¿Por qué lleva Vodka siempre gafas de sol? T por situaciones sangrientas. Fic dedicado a una amiga mía.
1. El primer trago

**Fic dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas.**

**Te quiero. Te echaré de menos. **

**Algún día volveremos a encontrarnos.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_Detective Conan_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Gosho Aoyama.** Éste es un trabajo fan sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: el primer trago.<strong>

Justo en el instante en que abría la puerta, un disparo resonó en la galería de tiro. El muchacho dibujó momentáneamente una mueca de disgusto.

La galería de tiro no le gustaba. Los disparos sonaban más fuerte de lo normal entre aquellas paredes; además, la pólvora se acumulaba y flotaba en grandes cantidades en el aire, acosando a su aguileña nariz cada vez que se atrevía a asomarla por allí. Pese a que llevaba unos pocos años trabajando para la Organización, evitaba en la medida de lo posible acercarse a la galería de tiro. Y si en ese momento estaba allí era únicamente por un motivo de fuerza mayor.

Aquella misma mañana, al despertarse había encontrado un discreto sobre en su buzón. No le hizo falta abrirlo para saber que era un comunicado del líder máximo de la Organización. No lo había visto todavía, ni conocía a nadie que supiera siquiera si era hombre o mujer, pero recibía a menudo mensajes de ese tipo y ya estaba acostumbrado.

En aquella ocasión, le informaba de que le había sido asignado un superior, y por tanto debía acudir a una de las bases de la Organización para conocerlo. Añadía sólo dos detalles de esa persona: que se encontraría en la galería de tiro hasta el mediodía y que su nombre en clave era Gin.

La idea no le hacía mucha ilusión. Su rango en la Organización era de por sí bastante bajo, y parecía que al líder, ella o él, le gustaba recordárselo constantemente. Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción. Cuando pasó a formar parte de la Organización lo supo: supo que ya nunca podría abandonarla. Al menos, no con vida.

Miró alrededor en busca del tal o la tal Gin, escudriñando la galería de tiro con sus pequeños ojos castaños, pero no vio a nadie. Aquello le extrañó: apenas hacía unos segundos había oído un disparo, por lo que tenía que haber alguien allí. Dio un par de pasos y un nuevo disparo lo cogió por sorpresa, provocando que su corazón diera un vuelco. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se fue acercando más y más al origen de los disparos, que ahora sonaban uno tras otro sin apenas tiempo entre cada uno.

Y entonces vio a alguien.

Una muchacha.

Había una chica allí, en la galería de tiro, a apenas unos pasos de él. Era alta, sin apenas curvas y algo flacucha. Quedaba oculta por las pequeñas paredes del cubículo desde el que disparaba, concentrada y mirando únicamente al frente; por eso no la había visto antes. Llevaba tapones en los oídos, como hacían la mayoría de los miembros cuando practicaban el tiro. Tenía el pelo largo y de color rubio ceniza, visualmente casi plateado, recogido en una cola de caballo que nacía en su coronilla. Como estaba girada no podía verle la cara, así que le dio un leve toque en el hombro para llamar su atención.

La chica se giró en el mismo instante en que él la rozó. Al verlo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y retrocedió un par de pasos con el cuerpo en tensión. Luego le apuntó con la pistola. Temblaba ligeramente.

-Perdona, no… -intentó disculparse él- no pretendía asustarte…

La chica no varió su gesto, y entonces él recordó que llevaba tapones y que seguramente no lo había escuchado. Le hizo un gesto señalando sus propios oídos y luego los de ella, con lo que reaccionó y se los sacó sin dejar de apuntarle. Depositó los tapones en el pequeño apoyo que había para disparar, miró con recelo al recién llegado y preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?

Al oír esa voz, el muchacho no pudo evitar un gesto de incredulidad. Algo fallaba. Miró a la chica mejor: primero su garganta, luego su pecho…

-¿Quién eres? –repitió ella-. ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

El muchacho, sorprendido, dejó fija la mirada en los ojos verdes que tenía ante él.

-Eres un chico.

-¡Pues claro que soy un chico! –exclamó su interlocutor, apretando la pistola entre sus manos a la vez que sus mejillas se encendían-. ¿Qué creías? ¡Que tenga el pelo largo no significa que sea una chica!

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-No llegas a quince, ¿me equivoco?

El chico de pelo largo le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, completamente sonrojado. Finalmente, la desvió momentáneamente y respondió:

-Tengo catorce. Los cumplí hace poco.

Genial. Ahora la Organización reclutaba a niños afeminados y previos a la pubertad. Pronto aquello estaría lleno de idiotas de trece años parloteando sobre lo que harían cuando les creciera barba.

-¡Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora! –exclamó el niño, nuevamente enojado-. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No creo que deba preocuparte –repuso él secamente, pasándose una mano por nuca y sintiendo los mechones de pelo negro rozar sus dedos-. Estoy buscando a alguien.

-Pues aquí no está –contestó el chico-. Tú eres la primera persona que entra en toda la mañana.

-Eso no es posible –argumentó él-. Me dijeron que estaría aquí. Será que no viste llegar a esa persona.

-Te repito que no ha venido nadie –replicó el niño mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con el seguro de su pistola-. A lo mejor, quien sea que te dijo que esa persona vendría te mintió.

-"Quien sea que me lo dijo" –citó, molesto- fue nada más y nada menos que el líder de la Organización.

-A lo mejor no confía en ti.

El muchacho dirigió una mirada de odio a su interlocutor mientras él toqueteaba la pistola.

-¿Acaso vas a decirme –replicó, cada vez más enfadado- que confía más en un crío de catorce años?

-No sé si confía en todos los niños de catorce años –contestó simplemente-. Pero sé que confía en mí, en Gin.

Cuando oyó aquello, el muchacho se quedó estupefacto. No podía ser. Ese niño…

-Tú… -comenzó- ¿tú eres Gin?

Él le dedicó una mirada de recelo y, tras unos segundos en silencio, contestó:

-Sí, yo soy Gin. ¿Y tú quién demonios eres para hablarme así?

Un niño.

Un niño de catorce años. Nueve menos que él.

Un crío de catorce años era su jefe.

Vodka dio la espalda al niño y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Aquello parecía una broma pesada.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Hola! Hello! Konnichiwa! Hallo! Salut! ¡Aquí vuelve Shiho Furude, lista para el ataque!

Empecé a escribir este fic el pasado 12 de junio, y lo terminé la madrugada del 19. ¿Y por qué he tardado tanto en publicarlo? Hay dos razones. Una es que soy una perfeccionista: lo he revisado al menos una docena de veces en estos meses, e incluso le pedí a mi mejor amigo que lo beteara (¡gracias desde aquí!). La otra razón es que, debido a las vacaciones, he pasado bastante tiempo sin tener una buena conexión a Internet, ¡o sin tiempo para conectarme! Incluso teniendo ya una buena conexión he tardado en publicarlo y he seguido haciéndole revisiones.

La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta historia, cómo Gin y Vodka se conocieron y forjaron la relación que vemos reflejada en la serie. Es más, hace unos años ya empecé a escribir lo que podríamos llamar una "versión". Sin embargo, apenas escribí una o dos páginas; ni siquiera tenía una trama planeada, fue pura improvisación.

Desde que ideé la historia del porqué de las gafas de sol de Vodka para _El fin, _mis ganas de escribir sobre cómo ellos dos se conocieron aumentó; además, quería incluir el incidente que menciono en _El fin, _narrándolo con detalle, recreándome. También influyó Anne Rice; últimamente he estado leyendo mucho de ella, y amo el detalle con que narra y describe. Yo también quería hacer algo así, o al menos intentarlo. En _El fin_, para no hacer capítulos muy largos y cansar a mis lectores, tuve que ponerme a mí misma unos límites muy estrictos, así que casi no había descripciones, y las pocas que había eran muy cortas y poco detalladas. Por eso, aquí decidí dar rienda suelta a mi escritura. Lo cual se traduce en ¡descripciones a tutiplén!

Como habréis visto antes del inicio del capítulo, dedico este fic a una de mis mejores amigas. Por decirlo así y sin entrar en detalles, las circunstancias nos han separado temporalmente. Sin embargo, sigo queriéndola mucho, tanto como sé que ella sigue queriéndome a mí. Algún día, cuando las circunstancias cambien, volveremos a reunirnos: eso es seguro. Y entonces retomaremos nuestra amistad, porque es inmortal; estar separadas no acabará con ella. Por todo esto el dedico este fic, que gira en torno a la amistad. Ella sabe que la quiero y que jamás dejaré de hacerlo. No doy su nombre para proteger su privacidad, pero si ella llega a leer esto tengo claro que se reconocerá entre mis palabras.

Sin más que decir, os dejo. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Me encantará recibir vuestra opinión a través de un review! Muchos besos y hasta el próximo capítulo,

Sherry Furude


	2. Contraste de sabor

**Capítulo 2: contraste de sabor.**

Vodka hizo girar las llaves en el contacto y miró a un lado. Gin estaba en el asiento del copiloto, comprobando unos papeles sin inmutarse.

-El lugar del encuentro es en Beika, cerca de este centro comercial –indicó, señalando un punto en el mapa que sostenía con la mano derecha-. ¿Has revisado el recorrido?

-No entiendo por qué tengo que hacerte de chófer.

Gin miró a su subordinado y frunció el ceño. Vodka, que acababa de poner en marcha el coche, tenía centrada su atención en conducir y no le devolvió la mirada. Solamente llevaban unas semanas trabajando juntos, y aquella misión era apenas la cuarta o la quinta en la que tenían que usar el coche para desplazarse.

-Yo soy menor de edad y por ende no puedo conducir –argumentó Gin-. Tú, en cambio, eres mayor de edad y tienes carné. Tan simple como eso.

-Eso lo comprendo –repuso Vodka sin desviar la mirada del tráfico; acababan de salir a una importante avenida-. Lo que no comprendo es por qué no te quedas tú en cualquier otro sitio en vez de venir a estas misiones.

-Somos un equipo, Vodka –le recordó el chico-. Te guste o no. Y, como equipo que somos, debemos llevar a cabo las misiones juntos. Además, soy yo quien idea la mayoría de los planes.

-Pero soy yo quien conduce y dispara –protestó su subordinado-. Gozas de demasiados privilegios.

-¿Qué privilegios? –inquirió Gin.

-¿De verdad hace falta que te los recuerde? Por favor, basta con verte…

Gin, algo avergonzado, desvió la mirada. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su compañero. Vodka iba vestido de acuerdo con la etiqueta de la Organización: traje de chaqueta de color negro y apenas un toque de color con su camisa roja. En cambio, Gin tenía mucha más libertad a la hora de elegir su ropa y podía vestir prácticamente como quisiera, siempre y cuando no perjudicara al desarrollo de las misiones.

-Fue "esa persona" quien me dio permiso –comentó el niño, bajando la vista hasta sus pantalones vaqueros-. Apenas llevo unos meses en la Organización. Ni siquiera he terminado mi entrenamiento.

-Y, aun así, ya tienes todos los privilegios de un miembro y más –le recordó.

-Yo no lo pedí.

Vodka desvió un momento su atención de la carretera y miró al chico. Y, quizá por primera vez desde que lo conocía, no vio más que a un niño asustado que había sido introducido violentamente en un mundo de muerte y destrucción, de sangre y pólvora. Y se preguntó qué padres permitirían eso.

Pero quizá simplemente ese niño no tenía una familia que se preocupara por él.

Antes de que el chico se girara y sus miradas pudieran cruzarse, Vodka volvió a centrarse en la carretera.

-Gin –lo llamó tras unos momentos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo acabaste aquí? –preguntó sin apartar la vista del tráfico-. Quiero decir, en la Organización.

El niño se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Finalmente, contestó:

-No te importa.

El semáforo más cercano se puso en rojo y Vodka fue frenando hasta detener el coche. El ronroneo del motor se mantuvo, impasible y constante.

-¿No quieres contarlo? –inquirió.

-No es una historia alegre –replicó el chico.

-Ninguna lo es.

El semáforo cambió repentinamente de color y Vodka apretó el pedal del acelerador con suavidad. Tras unos segundos más en silencio, el niño preguntó:

-¿Tampoco la tuya?

-Tampoco la mía.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio tras ello, como asimilando todo lo dicho. Al cabo, el chico se giró y comenzó con voz dubitativa:

-¿Vodka?

-¿Sí?

-Al menos… tenemos eso en común.

Vodka se giró un momento y miró al niño. Aquellos ojos verdes se clavaban en los suyos, como ofreciéndole una solícita mano. Él, levemente ruborizado, desvió la mirada y replicó secamente:

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Gin desvió la mirada también, sintiendo el rechazo de su compañero. Y Vodka, sin dejar de mirar a la carretera, se prometió que jamás aceptaría la mano que le tendía ese chico.

Sus veintitrés años de vida le habían enseñado las consecuencias que tenía preocuparse por los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>

¡Hola! Hello! Konnichiwa! Hallo! Salut! ¡Aquí vuelve Shiho Furude, lista para el ataque!

Aquí llega el segundo capítulo del fic. Gin y Vodka se conocen desde hace ya "unas semanas", pero su relación sigue siendo tensa. Gin parece querer abrirse y ser su amigo... aunque Vodka no. Y conocemos algunas de sus razones.

¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¡Eso espero! ¿Por qué no me mandáis vuestra opinión en un review?

¡Gracias por seguir el fic y hasta la próxima!

Sherry Furude


	3. Aroma latente

**Capítulo 3: aroma latente.**

Vodka se echó hacia atrás el sombrero y dejó escapar un suspiro. Aquello se le estaba haciendo eterno. Miró una vez más hacia la puerta por donde había entrado Gin hacía unos minutos y ojeó su reloj de muñeca. Tardaba demasiado.

Un par de miembros de la Organización pasaron por delante de él, enfrascados en una conversación de la que apenas captó unas pocas palabras. A veces, Vodka pensaba que el líder debía de provenir de una gran familia, porque parecía tener una obsesión con que nadie se quedara nunca solo.

Los miembros solían actuar y desplazarse emparejados o en grupos mayores, raramente de más de cuatro integrantes. Todo el mundo tenía asignado al menos un subordinado, un superior, un compañero o, a fin de cuentas, alguien con quien trabajar. Y esas uniones muy raramente se rompían. Solamente la muerte (o la traición a la Organización, que normalmente conllevaba la muerte) de alguno de sus integrantes podía suponer que al otro miembro le fuera asignado un compañero distinto. Por supuesto, cualquier cambio fuera de esas circunstancias era también muy difícil de lograr: había que pedírselo personalmente al líder de la Organización.

"Ojalá se lo esté pidiendo", pensó, "Ojalá sea por eso que tarda tanto".

Gin estaba en esos momentos hablando con el líder de la Organización. Era uno de los pocos miembros que gozaba de tal privilegio, aunque juraba que no sabía su nombre ni veía nunca su rostro. "Se esconde entre las sombras como un cazador", había confesado una vez, "Y jamás me ha dicho cómo se llama. Creo que nadie lo sabe realmente".

De un modo u otro, un niño de catorce años hablaba directamente con el líder, privilegio del cual apenas gozaban menos de diez miembros en total. Y él, Vodka, tenía a ese niño por jefe y la obligación de obedecer a cada orden que le diera.

Por fin, un chasquido le indicó que la conversación había terminado. Al girarse vio a Gin saliendo al pasillo y cerrando la puerta del despacho del líder de la Organización tras de sí. Medio minuto después, el chico había llegado junto a él.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió Vodka.

-Nos ha asignado una nueva misión –le informó-. Dentro de dos días, un intercambio en un edificio abandonado. Luego te concretaré la dirección.

Vodka frunció el ceño, pero se cuidó de desviar el rostro para que su interlocutor no se diera cuenta.

-Este trabajo es algo más arriesgado que los demás –continuó Gin, impasible-. Las personas con quienes vamos a hacer el intercambio… no son trigo limpio.

-¿Acaso lo somos nosotros? –cuestionó Vodka con una sonrisa amarga.

-Me refiero a que "esa persona" no confía del todo en ellos –aclaró-. Cree que pueden pertenecer a… algo mayor que esté tramando para acabar con la Organización.

-¿"Algo mayor"? –repitió su compañero, extrañado-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-No puedo decir más –repuso Gin con un gesto-. "Esa persona" me lo pidió expresamente.

-Oh, genial.

Al notar el tono molesto de su subordinado, Gin se giró por fin y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Otra vez vas a empezar? ¿De verdad?

-Perdona, ¿acaso te molesta? –inquirió Vodka con sarcasmo-. ¿Quizá preferirías que no lo hiciera, jefe?

-¡Yo no lo elegí!, ¿vale? –estalló Gin, elevando el volumen y quedándose quieto en pleno pasillo-. ¡Ni ser tu jefe ni ser el jefe de nadie! ¡No elegí esto! –insistió mientras señalaba con un gesto sus pantalones de color negro como la noche.

-¡Pero lo eres! –le reprochó, parando también-. ¡Con apenas catorce años ya tienes uno de los cargos más altos de toda la Organización, y sin mérito alguno! ¡Simplemente por ser hijo de tu padre!

Ante aquella mención, Gin palideció en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Cómo… cómo… -inquirió con voz temblorosa- lo has sabido…?

-No soy tan idiota como crees, Gin –replicó él-. Por ser mi jefe te crees superior a mí, pero estás muy equivocado…

-Te he preguntado que cómo lo sabes –insistió el chico elevando el volumen. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de su interlocutor, el cual sonrió pícaramente.

-La gente habla de él, ¿sabes? –respondió finalmente-. De tu padre, el mejor asesino que haya trabajado para la Organización, que en apenas unos años se convirtió en la mano derecha del líder… Además, tú mismo te has delatado a través de varios detalles. No me ha sido difícil averiguar cómo llegaste a donde estás ahora…

-Si supieras cómo he llegado hasta aquí –intervino Gin en un susurro- no me hablarías de esa manera.

-¿Y cómo has llegado? –inquirió Vodka, sarcástico-. Siendo hijo de quien lo eres y dejando que el destino te sonriera, sin tener que hacer nada para ganártelo…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque, en ese instante, Gin lo abofeteó.

Vodka notó cómo la sangre acudía en cuestión de segundos a su mejilla. Gin, aún con la mano a la altura del rostro del muchacho, tenía la respiración acelerada y los labios muy apretados. Y, cuando Vodka se fijó, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas.

El chico despegó los labios como para decir algo. Su mandíbula tembló durante unos segundos; parecía luchar por encontrar las palabras. Vodka tuvo que aguzar el oído para, finalmente, oírle susurrar:

-Tú no sabes nada de mí.

Sin una sola palabra más, Gin bajó la mano y se marchó de allí con paso rápido. Mientras lo observaba en silencio, Vodka no pudo evitar recordar aquellas últimas palabras.

"Tú no sabes nada de mí".

-Yo no sé nada de ti –contestó en un murmullo-. Y tampoco tú de mí.

Vodka presionó más su propia mano contra su mejilla. La piel estaba caliente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Hola! Hello! Konnichiwa! Hallo! Salut! ¡Aquí vuelve Shiho Furude, lista para el ataque!

¡Y aquí llega el tercer capítulo! Espero que el fic os vaya gustando. En el próximo ya comenzará el clímax: el incidente en que Vodka perdió un ojo. ¡Se acerca la acción!

La tensión entre Vodka y Gin llega en este capítulo a su punto máximo con una fuerte discusión. ¿Qué pasará a partir de aquí?

Muchas gracias por seguir el fic. ¿Os ha gustado este capítulo? No temáis enviarme vuestras opiniones por review: ¡las recibiré encantada!

Un beso y hasta la próxima.

Sherry Furude


	4. Cambio de sabor

**Capítulo 4: cambio de sabor.**

En cuanto el coche hubo aparcado, Gin abrió su puerta desde dentro y salió a la calle. Estaba desierta. Apenas se oía el murmullo lejano del tráfico que congestionaba la carretera más próxima.

Hacía unos diez años, una empresa había comprado la mayoría de los solares de aquella calle y había construido e instalado allí sus oficinas. Pero la felicidad no fue eterna. Hacía unos cinco años, dicha empresa había ido a quiebra, y hacía apenas cuatro había cerrado definitivamente. En ese momento, mientras Gin se ajustaba la gomilla con la que llevaba recogida su larga melena plateada, la mayoría de edificios de la calle, otrora oficinas, estaban vacíos y abandonados. Más o menos al mismo tiempo que quebraba la empresa, aquella zona se había devaluado mucho; cuando los solares fueron puestos en venta, ya nadie los quería. El ayuntamiento apenas había derribado uno o dos edificios que amenazaban con caerse, pero el resto seguía intacto. Gracias a todo ello, era de los mejores lugares para un encuentro turbio.

Para la ocasión, el chico iba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza: pantalones, chaqueta y zapatos. La única excepción era su camisa, de un suave tono verde. En una mano llevaba el maletín que debía entregar en unos minutos. Le echó un vistazo. No sabía lo que contenía, ni se lo había dicho "esa persona". Lo único que sabía era que se trataba de algo de "gran importancia" y que debía entregárselo a los hombres con los que había quedado en cuestión de minutos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. "Esa persona" había dado órdenes claras con respecto a ellos: "Si hace falta, matadlos". Gin no sabía apenas quiénes eran, ni qué pretendían, pero sí una cosa: que no eran de fiar. Dirigió la mano que tenía libre al interior de su chaqueta y palpó la pistola que guardaba allí. Aún no había tenido que usarla fuera de los entrenamientos, y ciertamente le aterraba pensar que fuera a necesitarla. Respiró hondo.

-¿Entramos ya? –escuchó tras él.

Gin se giró. Aún junto al coche, Vodka lo miraba fijamente con sus pequeños ojos pardos.

Desde la discusión de hacía dos días, ambos apenas se hablaban. Gin se sentía a la vez enfadado e indignado por la actitud de Vodka y todo lo que le había dicho, y éste parecía mucho más molesto con él de lo que había estado previamente. Gin comenzaba a replantearse pedir a "esa persona" un cambio de compañero, aun a sabiendas de lo improbable que era que se lo concediera.

-Sí –contestó con tono distraído-. Será mejor estar allí con tiempo.

Vodka asintió y los dos echaron a andar hacia uno de los antiguos edificios de oficinas. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvieron unos segundos; tras comprobar que nadie los veía, Vodka disparó a la cerradura y entraron.

El interior del edificio estaba desierto y lleno de polvo. Gin y Vodka subieron varias plantas hasta llegar frente a la puerta del que en otro tiempo fuera uno de los despachos principales del edificio. Por suerte, la puerta estaba abierta. En el más absoluto de los silencios, entraron.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió Vodka-. ¿A quién se supone que tenemos que esperar?

-A dos hombres –respondió Gin mientras paseaba por el despacho. Tras la mesa había una silla giratoria; se acercó y le echó un vistazo. Pasó la mano por encima un par de veces para eliminar parte del polvo que la cubría y tomó asiento. Era cómoda-. El encuentro está planeado para dentro de diez minutos; no tardarán. Las instrucciones son claras: si es necesario, debemos acabar con ellos.

-¿"Debemos"? –repitió su compañero, para al momento darle la espalda-. No me hagas reír…

-¿Perdón? –inquirió-. ¿A qué se supone que ha venido eso?

-Pues a qué va a ser, Gin – respondió su subordinado a la vez que se giraba para mirar a los ojos al niño-. A que me hace gracia que digas que "debemos" acabar con ellos cuando sé que el trabajo sucio, como siempre, lo terminaré haciendo yo.

Gin frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

-Vodka, no empieces otra vez.

-No, Gin, empezaré todas las veces que quiera –replicó el muchacho de ojos castaños-. Estoy harto de que tú te lleves el mérito sin mover un solo dedo cuando las cosas se ponen serias.

-Aún no he terminado mi entrenamiento… -comenzó el chico mientras rebullía en la silla.

-¡Deja de excusarte con eso! –le increpó Vodka, molesto-. No haces más que repetirlo mismo una y otra vez: "No he terminado mi entrenamiento", "Me tiene que dar permiso esa persona", "Aún estoy aprendiendo"… ¡Madura de una vez! ¡No eres más que un niño quejica!

-No te consiento que me hables así –intervino Gin con tono enfadado.

-¡Te hablaré como me apetezca! ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes? –replicó Vodka, acercándose más a él.

-Soy tu superior y…

-¡Superior! ¡Ja! –rió, sarcástico-. Sólo porque "esa persona" lo diga no significa que tengas autoridad sobre mí, Gin. No eres más que un crío. Y, si el jefe te da tantos caprichos y privilegios no es más que por ser hijo de quien lo eres. No eres nada, Gin –apuntó con dureza-. Sólo un "hijo de" con suerte; un niño de papá mimado y consentido que ha visto cómo la vida le sonreía desde que nació. Así que, si te apetece, llora. Corre a casa y ve a llorar a tu papá y a tu mamá, y luego tal vez a "esa persona", para que te den sus mimos e inflen más tu enorme ego…

Sin poder aguantar más, Gin dejó el maletín sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe. Tenía los dientes apretados y las mejillas encendidas; todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Un torbellino de ideas cruzaban su mente, incluyendo abofetear a Vodka tal y como había hecho dos días antes o tirarle aquel maletín a la cara. Finalmente, se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta del despacho.

-¿Y ahora qué haces? –inquirió Vodka, colocándose frente a él.

-Me marcho –informó el muchacho-. No pienso aguantarte ni un minuto más.

-Pero qué…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Gin lo rodeó y salió de aquel despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La mente del chico bullía mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras del edificio. Miles de recuerdos de su padre y su madre iban y venían como en un torbellino. Cuando por fin salió del edificio por la puerta por la que había entrado, se apoyó contra ella y comenzó a llorar.

Permaneció varios minutos allí, descargando sus lágrimas, hasta que se encontró más tranquilo. Cuando paró de llorar, levantó el rostro y dejó que la brisa refrescara sus ardientes mejillas. Maldito Vodka… No lo soportaba. No soportaba que le tratara así, que le hablara así… sobre todo porque actuaba como si lo supiera todo de él, cuando la realidad era que no sabía apenas nada. Miró a algún punto en la infinidad del cielo azul y se propuso una cosa: la próxima vez que viera a "esa persona" le pediría un cambio de compañero. Y, aunque tuviera que insistir durante horas, conseguiría que se lo concediera.

Finalmente, se soltó de la puerta y echó a andar hacia el coche de Vodka. No tenía más remedio que esperarlo allí. Sin embargo, cuando apenas había dado unos pocos pasos, un murmullo a su espalda le llamó la atención. Dio media vuelta y caminó con sigilo hacia el origen del sonido. Tras unos momentos lo localizó: dos hombres jóvenes hablaban en un pequeño callejón formado por dos edificios. Al fijarse, se dio cuenta de que eran precisamente los hombres con los que debía encontrarse allí para el intercambio. Gin se apoyó en una pared y aguzó el oído.

-¿Está todo listo? –preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Todo –respondió el otro-. Las bombas están repartidas por todo el edificio, colocadas en puntos estratégicos.

-¿Cuándo será la explosión?

-Cuando el reloj dé en punto; activé el temporizador cuando vi entrar a esos dos, el chaval y el niño vestidos de negro –explicó. Un escalofrío recorrió a Gin de pies a cabeza-. Aquel niño, aunque no lo parezca, es un alto cargo de esa organización. Me preocupé en informarme bien antes de contactar con ellos…

-Con esto les asestaremos un buen golpe -rió el que había hablado primero-. En apenas unos minutos, todo el edificio explotará, y esos dos serán historia. Y ahora, alejémonos de aquí…

Sin una palabra más, los dos hombres echaron a correr en dirección opuesta a Gin. El chico se llevó una mano al pecho; tenía el pulso acelerado. Todo había sido una trampa… Miró su reloj de pulsera: quedaban menos de cinco minutos para la hora en punto. Y Vodka seguía dentro del edificio… Sin pensárselo ni un segundo, salió corriendo a buscarlo.

Volvió a entrar en el edificio y corrió escaleras arriba, piso tras piso, hasta llegar al tercero. Una vez allí se dirigió al despacho en el que había estado con Vodka hacía unos minutos. Sin embargo, en el camino se chocó con él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió Vodka.

-¡Menos mal que te encuentro! –exclamó el chico. Tenía el pulso acelerado y la respiración agitada por haber subido corriendo las escaleras-. Vodka, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

-¿Qué? –se extrañó su compañero, apartándose de él-. ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?

-¡Lo digo en serio! –insistió Gin a la vez que lo agarraba por los hombros-. ¡El edificio está lleno de bombas! ¡Va a explotar en cuestión de minutos!

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!

-¡No son tonterías! –exclamó, acelerado-. Se lo he oído a los hombres con los que teníamos que hacer el intercambio. ¡Este encuentro era una trampa! ¡Sabían quiénes éramos, Vodka!

-Pero… -comenzó el muchacho. Parecía que, poco a poco, iba creyendo lo que oía-. ¿Hablas en serio?

-¡Completamente! –aseguró-. ¡En menos de cinco minutos va a explotar este edificio, y si no huimos ahora mismo, nosotros con él!

Vodka se quedó mirando a su compañero con sus pequeños ojos marrones, como buscando una prueba final que lo convenciera. Gin soltó un suspiro.

-Escucha, Vodka, -le habló- sé que no hemos comenzado con el mejor pie, y que no confías en mí y me consideras sólo un crío… pero escucha lo que este crío te dice y, por una vez, por favor, cree lo que te digo. Por favor. El edificio va a explotar. ¡Tenemos que huir de aquí… ya!

Vodka no reaccionó. A cada segundo que pasaba, Gin sentía que se ponía más nervioso. ¿Así iba a morir? ¿Encerrado en un edificio plagado de bombas intentando convencer a un muchacho tozudo que no confiaba en él? Sin embargo, por fin Vodka varió su expresión y, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza, apoyó una mano en el hombro del chico.

-Te creo –musitó-. Y, ahora, vámonos de aquí.

Gin asintió y sonrió, y los dos echaron a correr. Mientras bajaban la escalera, el chico miró su reloj de pulsera y tuvo que contener un grito: apenas quedaba para la explosión. Dejó escapar una palabrota.

-¡No nos dará tiempo! –exclamó-. ¡Corre, Vodka! ¡Corre!

Los dos aceleraron el paso. Gin contaba mentalmente las plantas que quedaban para llegar a la puerta de salida: tres, dos, una… Cuando por fin llegaron al vestíbulo del edificio, escuchó a Vodka gritar:

-¡Ahí está! ¡Lo conseguimos!

Gin miró su reloj y, sin pensárselo un momento, agarró la mano de Vodka y aceleró cuanto pudo. Quedaban apenas cinco segundos para la explosión… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

El reloj dio en punto en el mismo instante en que Gin ponía un pie fuera del edificio.

La explosión sonó tan fuerte que el chico creyó que lo dejaba sordo. Pero, antes de que pudiera preocuparse por su oído, la onda expansiva lo empujó hacia delante con una fuerza inesperada. Su cuerpo se elevó en el aire unos segundos, para luego caer de manera repentina. Su mano resbaló y se soltó de la de Vodka, y en un gesto instintivo se cubrió la cabeza como pudo con los brazos. Al chocar contra el suelo notó que la tela de su camisa se desgarraba y el roce con el cemento quemaba su piel; cuando su cara hizo contacto, oyó un crujido desagradable proveniente de su nariz y sintió un repentino dolor. De mientras, toda una ráfaga de pequeños fragmentos del edificio volaron hacia él, rozando dolorosamente su cuerpo y produciéndole pequeños cortes y heridas.

Cuando oyó el fuego rugir a su espalda y cesó la lluvia de partículas, Gin se irguió como pudo. A su alrededor, el suelo estaba lleno de pedazos de cristal y cemento; contuvo un gemido al apoyar la mano derecha en uno de ellos. Le dolía una pierna del golpe que se había dado al caer. De rodillas sobre el asfalto, se llevó la mano izquierda a la nariz: al apartarla, sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre. El corazón le latía muy rápido y le costaba respirar a través de su nariz rota, pero estaba vivo.

-Vodka… -llamó a su compañero; la sangre que le brotaba de la nariz se derramaba sobre sus labios, con lo que toda la boca le sabía a hierro-. Vodka, ¿estás bien? Vodka…

Pero en cuanto se giró y lo vio supo que Vodka no estaba bien.

Caído en el suelo, el muchacho aullaba de dolor. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de pequeñas heridas y la rodilla de su pantalón se había desgarrado, pero eso no fue lo que más le preocupó.

Vodka tenía la cara llena de sangre y se tapaba el ojo derecho con una mano.

-¡Vodka! –lo llamó a la vez que se acercaba-. Vodka, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Dime algo!

Temiendo lo peor, Gin agarró la mano con que su compañero se tapaba parte del rostro y tiró de ella lentamente. Pero cuando pudo apartarla temió vomitar.

El ojo derecho de Vodka estaba completamente reventado

-T-tranquilo… -tartamudeó el chico sin poder despegar la vista de la masa sanguinolenta que hasta hacía unos minutos había sido el globo ocular de su compañero-. Vas a salir de ésta… Tranquilo… Voy a buscar ayuda… quédate aquí…

-Gin… -habló Vodka con voz trémula-. Gin… yo…

-Tranquilo –repitió el chico-. Todo va a salir bien, ¡te lo juro! ¡Vamos a salir de ésta!

Las lágrimas brotaban del ojo izquierdo de Vodka y se derramaban hasta caer en el asfalto. Tras unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, Gin le tomó la mano y la apretó entre las suyas. La sangre que manchaba a una y a otras se confundió y goteó hasta caer sobre el cemento. Gin tomó aliento a través de su nariz rota y musitó:

-Todo va a salir bien. Confía en mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Hola! Hello! Konnichiwa! Hallo! Salut! ¡Aquí vuelve Shiho Furude, lista para el ataque!

¡Y aquí llegó el "incidente del ojo", la historia del porqué de las gafas de sol de Vodka! Desde que lo mencioné en E_l fin_ tenía muchas ganas de contarlo de manera más extendida, describiendo, recreándome. Pese a todo, debo reconocer que al final no me vi capaz de describir con mucho detalle la parte más sangrienta. ¡se me revolvían un poco las tripas! Pese a todo, me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo por su importancia en la trama.

Muchas gracias por leer el fic. ¡Ya sólo queda un capítulo! Espero que os esté gustando tanto como me gustó escribirlo a mí.

Hasta la próxima y muchos besos.

Sherry F.


	5. El segundo primer trago

**Capítulo 5: el segundo primer trago.**

Unos débiles golpes en la puerta de la habitación llamaron la atención de Vodka. Se inclinó hacia delante para ver quién llamaba, y al hacerlo se encontró con Gin. El chico esperaba en el umbral, vestido con lo que parecía el uniforme de algún instituto.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó con voz débil.

Desde la cama, Vodka asintió con la cabeza. El niño entró y, tras dejar en el suelo la mochila que llevaba a la espalda, se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

-¿Has hecho novillos para venir a verme? –inquirió Vodka con una leve risa.

Gin negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

-He venido corriendo en cuanto han terminado las clases –explicó-. Por suerte, este hospital está cerca de mi instituto.

Vodka sonrió.

-¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó el chico.

-Bastante bien, la verdad –confesó su compañero-. Ya casi no me duele la pierna, y el resto de heridas están prácticamente curadas.

-Y… ¿qué tal… el ojo?

Ante aquella pregunta, la sonrisa de Vodka se borró de inmediato. Se llevó una mano al rostro y rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el apósito de algodón que le cubría la cuenca del ojo derecho.

-Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada: lo he perdido. Estaba completamente reventado –explicó-. Opinan que la causante debió de ser una esquirla de cristal.

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó el niño.

-No tienes que disculparte –repuso Vodka-. Es más, debo darte las gracias. Me has salvado la vida, Gin. Y si me ha costado un ojo… bueno, al menos sigo vivo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Gin –lo cortó-. Lo que hiciste fue admirable. Dejaste a un lado las discusiones y todo lo que yo te había dicho y volviste a por mí, arriesgaste tu vida por salvarme…. Muy pocas personas harían eso. Muy pocas. Siento mucho todo lo que te dije –añadió-. Tenías razón: no sé nada de ti. Y, pese a ello, me atreví a juzgarte y a criticarte… Lo siento mucho.

-No importa –intervino Gin con una leve sonrisa-. Yo también me alteré y… me porté bastante mal contigo. Los dos nos equivocamos.

-Pero, a la hora de la verdad, tú fuiste el que demostró valer más –opinó-. Tus padres pueden estar orgullosos de ti, Gin. Algún día tendrás que presentármelos: quiero que sepan lo que su hijo ha…

-Mis padres están muertos –habló Gin de pronto. Tenía la mirada clavada en sus propias rodillas y un gesto muy serio.

Vodka se quedó sin palabras. Separó los labios en varias ocasiones, pero tuvo que volver a cerrarlos; sencillamente, no sabía qué decir.

-Mi padre maltrataba a mi madre desde antes de que yo naciera –explicó Gin, levantando poco a poco la mirada-. Y, hace unos meses, la… la mató. A ella y a mis hermanos. Pocas semanas después, "esa persona" ordenó el asesinato de mi padre. Pasé poco más de un mes en un orfanato, y luego me adoptaron unos miembros de la Organización. Desde entonces vivo en las instalaciones de la Organización y soy "Gin".

Vodka miró fijamente al niño con el único ojo que le quedaba. El chico le devolvió la mirada y, con una sonrisa triste, añadió:

-Te dije que no era una historia alegre. Ninguna lo es.

-Gin… -comenzó el muchacho con voz débil-. Yo… lo siento mucho… Todas esas cosas horribles que te dije… Perdóname. Si hubiera sabido la verdad…

-Nadie la sabe –lo disculpó el niño-. Ni siquiera "esa persona" conoce la historia completa. Solamente tú. Eres la primera persona a la que le hablo de… lo que vivió mi madre. Bueno, aparte de aquellos policías.

-¿Y… por qué me lo has contado? –quiso saber Vodka-. Si es tan privado y tan importante para ti… ¿por qué me lo has contado… a mí?

El chico se quedó pensando durante unos segundos. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé –respondió-. Quizá he pensado que debía ser sincero contigo, ya que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos –teorizó con gesto pensativo-. Quizá quería que confiaras más en mí. O quizá estaba ya harto de mentir y de ocultar la verdad tal y como hice durante tantos años… y necesitaba contárselo todo a alguien. Quizá, a veces, hay que dar el paso y confiar un poco más en los otros. No lo sé.

Vodka no supo qué decir y se quedó mirando al niño. Finalmente, sonrió tímidamente y musitó:

-Gracias.

Gin cerró los ojos un momento y luego correspondió a la sonrisa de su compañero. Después, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Tras unos minutos, el chico preguntó:

-¿Y qué te han dicho los médicos? ¿Podrás hacer… vida normal? Ya sabes, sin… sin un ojo –aclaró, levemente avergonzado por la pregunta que hacía.

-Opinan que sí –contestó Vodka-. Mi percepción de la profundidad se verá afectada, pero, ¡eh!, eso no significa que vaya a atropellar a nadie –bromeó, intentando relajar el ambiente. Gin dejó escapar una leve risa-. Por otra parte, me han aconsejado que no me dé la luz en la zona durante un tiempo, mientras la piel esté cicatrizando.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –se interesó el niño.

-No lo sé. Lo más probable es que use gafas de sol. Es la manera más discreta. Además, así no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie –añadió-. Si llevo la cicatriz al descubierto, la gente la verá y empezará a hacerme preguntas… y no sé si querré contestarlas.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Tras unos segundos, Gin levantó la vista y lo llamó:

-Vodka…

El interpelado lo miró.

-¿Puedo… puedo ver… la cicatriz?

Después de la sorpresa inicial por aquella inusual petición, Vodka esbozó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Luego, sin una palabra, se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a despegar con mucho cuidado el apósito que le cubría la cuenca del ojo derecho.

Gin contuvo la respiración hasta que su compañero terminó de retirar el apósito y bajó las manos. Entonces, dejó escapar el aire que había retenido y observó con detenimiento la herida.

Jamás había visto nada igual. Bajo la ceja, donde antes estaba el pequeño ojo derecho del muchacho, ya no había nada. Mejor dicho, sí que había algo: una cicatriz. Parecía que los médicos habían cosido entre sí los párpados de su compañero, creando una fina capa de piel (dañada y cicatrizante) que tapaba y protegía del exterior la cuenca ocular, ahora vacía. El hilo usado para los puntos, negro y grueso, podría haberse confundido con una fila de pestañas impregnadas en rímel, o quizá con las líneas que muchas mujeres se dibujaban en el párpado usando pequeños lápices. Al pensar en ello, Gin se dio cuenta de lo irregulares que habían quedado los párpados de su compañero, como las hojas de un árbol cuando un insecto mordisqueaba sus bordes; había perdido incluso las pestañas. Toda la cicatriz estaba bañada en algún tipo de antiséptico, por lo que la piel lucía un tono distinto al habitual, cercano al cobre.

-¿Y? –habló de pronto Vodka, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos-. ¿Tiene muy mala pinta?

-¡No! –exclamó él-. Al contrario, estás cicatrizando muy rápido. Seguro que dentro de poco te quitan los puntos… o lo que sea que hagan con ellos.

Vodka dibujó una sonrisa y se colocó de nuevo el apósito.

-Me alegro de oír eso –comentó-. Por cierto, Gin…

-¿Sí?

-¿Tienes tiempo? –preguntó-. Quiero decir, ¿puedes quedarte aquí un rato más, o tienes algo importante que hacer?

-Puedo quedarme, por supuesto –contestó el chico-. No tengo mucho que estudiar hoy. ¿Por qué?

-Verás… me gustaría contarte una historia –comenzó-. Aunque debo avisarte de que no es una historia alegre.

-Espera… -lo cortó Gin, comprendiendo a qué se refería-. Vodka, no tienes que hacer esto.

-Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió.

-Quién sabe –contestó con una sonrisa-. Quizá porque creo que mereces conocerla. Quizá porque es importante para mí. O quizá porque quiero arriesgarme y confiar más en ti.

Gin se quedó callado. Vodka le dirigió una mirada elocuente.

-¿Quieres… quieres escuchar esta historia?

El niño reflexionó durante unos segundos, y finalmente asintió.

-Quiero escucharla, por favor –respondió.

Vodka sonrió una vez más, no sin cierta amargura, y se recostó en la cama de hospital.

-Había una vez –comenzó- un niño que nació hace casi veinticuatro años no muy lejos de aquí. Este niño tenía el pelo negro y los ojos castaños y pequeños, y una característica nariz aguileña…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Hola! Hello! Konnichiwa! Hallo! Salut! ¡Aquí vuelve Shiho Furude, lista para el ataque!

Y he aquí el último capítulo del fic. La pérdida del ojo de Vodka supone un punto de inflexión en su relación con Gin. Y, ambos, por fn, deciden dejar atrás sus rencillas y abrirse al otro con sinceridad.

Espero que el fic os haya gustado. Recordad que me encantará recibir vuestros reviews. Gracias a todos por haber leído hasta aquí, ¡nos vemos en el próximo fic!

Muchos besos de

Sherry F.


End file.
